1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the production of synthesis gas from the autothermal gasification of coal dust, water and oxygen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for the production of synthesis gases are known wherein the solid combustibles are introduced into the reaction chamber with a pump as a coal/water-suspension. These methods have the disadvantage in that the excess added water has to be evaporated. This brings about an unnecessary heat load and leads to a increased formation of carbon dioxide and therefore to a strong increase in the oxygen and also the combustible utilization. Such a method is described in DT-AS 20 44 310.
Another method is also known wherein the combustible sludge is heated in the gasification reactor under pressure to such an extent that a possibly complete evaporation of the water is reached. The so obtained dispersion is then transfered to a gasification installation. A drawback of this well known method is the difficult heating of the coal/water-suspension to its evaporation temperature, wherein the heating elements are put out by erosion due to the solid combustible particles.
There are also known methods for the conversion of solid combustibles in a high pressure chamber, wherein the finely ground combustible is compressed while in the addition line to the chamber, to a gas tight cram by means of a pressure piston or a screw press. During the gasification of finely divided solid combustibles, the problem arises in introducing into the gasification reactor, a sufficiently homogeneous dispersion of combustible/oxygen/steam; wherein, in the well known methods, the gasified combustible stopper is brought, before introduction into the pressure reactor, into its original finely divided state by means of a frictional apparatus. This frictional apparatus is subject, by the addition of solid combustibles, to an increased wear.